The Lesser Chronicles- Raine
by Fujin Ellone
Summary: Kind of revolves around the time after Squall's birth.....Please review! I loved this story, esp. the ending.


Warning: This is NOT what anyone is expecting, except maybe Marco, because I gave him a little hint. But, anyway, before you go tell me how it was so out of character and it totally sucked, consider this:

Was it a good story? Did you really NOT LIKE the story, or did you like it, but because you don't like me, you're gonna trash the story? 

That's all. 

Oh, and please keep in mind that this is also a prologue for 'Squall's Shadow', my new story.

The Lesser Chronicles

Raine

For the first few weeks after the birth of my son, Squall, I slipped in and out of consciousness, not really awake or asleep most of the time. All I wanted was for Laguna to come back. 

Squall was so beautififul! I know all mothers say that about hteir children, but he truly was. He had blue eyes like mine, and even though all babies have blue eyes, I knew his were going to stay that way. 

The doctors all said I was going to die. They didn't want me to know, but not only did I know I was going to prove them wrong. I needed to stay alive. I had to be alive when Laguna came back, so I could show him Squall. 

And Ellone needed me. She was so little. I had to take care of her.

I was to weak to feed Squall, so they had someone else do it for me. It pained me, though, to hear him cry and now I wasn't going to be there for him, to quiet him, to soothe him. 

Ellone carried a tray into the room."Raine?" she asked quietly.

"I'm awake, Elle."

"Oh, Raine! Finally yoo woke up!" She was six now, but she hadn't completely lost her childlike lisp.

"Yes. i'm here." I smiled at her. She did need me.

She set the tray on my bed, and I ate. 

I finished the bowl of soup, and I slept.

"Raine? Raine, please wake up!!" someone pulled through my dream, calling me. A familiar voice, one I hadn't heard for a long time.

My eyes fluttered open.

"Raine? oh, God! I thought you were gone!!" Laguna wrapped his arms around me, and I buried my face in his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I didn't get back in time. It wasn't my fault."

"It's all right Laguna. All that matters is that you're here." I thought of something. "Wher's Squall? Oh, Laguna, he is the most.." I broke off as I saw Laguna's face. 

"What's wrong?"

"Raine, I'm in trouble. Esthar soliders are looking for me. They know about Squall. They're after him, too. You're safe, for a while. They know I'm married, but not who. But, Squall is in danger. so he had to leave."

"But, he's just a baby! My baby!"

"I know, Raine. But at least he's safe."

"Where is he?" I asked, heartbroken.

"In an orphanage. Elle had to go, too. Raine, I'm as devastated as you are. Squall has a new last name. They will be looking for baby boys with the name of Loire. So I used your maiden name. Leonhart."

I couldn't say anything. I was crying too hard. Laguna held me tightly, and when all my energy was depleted from crying, he pulled me down on hte bed next to him, and entwined in each others' arms, we slept, both worn out.

The next few months were terrible for me. Ellone had been closer to Laguna, it was true, but I had still loved her as if she was my own child. I missed her terribly. But what kept me going, was , if I felt this bad, just think how Laguna must feel.

He went through the days and weeks and months in a daze. He finally started cheering up when months turned into a year. He realized he had to get on with his life. 

He never mentioned Ellone, though. Sometimes, he would say " Oh, you know who'd love this? El-" and then he'd break off and wouldn't speak for a while.

It was hard for us. 

I hadn't hardly knownn my own son, but still, I found myself missing him as I missed Ellone. I knew he was being taken care of, and he was with Ellone, so that was even better, but still.

A few weeks after Squall's fifth birthday, I realized something. Something I wasn't sure whether I liked or not. Everyone liked babies, but after what had happened to my child, and my adopted child, I wasn't sure I was ready to have another one.

But I was. 

I was maybe a week pregnant. I was to have the baby in May. 

The difficult thing was, I wasn't sure how Laguna would react.

I waited a few more weeks, and then i told him.

I sat on the bed, nad pulled the yellow headband out of my long brown hair. "Laguna, hand me my brush, please?" 

I brushed out my hair, and put the headband back in. I walked over to the closet and pulled out my favorite yellow shirt. It was pretty old, but I still loved it. I pulled off the white shirt I had worn that day, and turned to face Laguna. I pulled the clean shirt over my head. 

"Oh, my God, Raine." he said. And then he smiled.

He hugged me tightly.

"And this time, we're keeping it." 

"Her." I said. "It's a girl. I know it. And yes, we are."

"What are we going to name her?"

"Ellone."

Nine months later

A baby cried. 

A mother died. 

And the father was nowhere.

I held my baby girl in my arms, knowing that this was the last time I would ever see my daughter. Because, I knew, in my heart, that I would die. Squall's birth had taken so much out of me, and now, this was too much. 

Laguna was nowhere. 

No one could find him. 

"What's her name?" the doctor asked me. 

"Ellone. Ellone Loire. And tell Laguna I love him."

Those were my last words.

I closed my eyes, and thought about Laguna, and hoping he was all right.

For I knew in my heart that he would never willfully leave me at a time like this.

That was my last thought.

Epilogue

Laguna Loire walked the half mile to a small patch of mossy land in the midst of a forest, and the marker that was there. 

It read,"Raine Loire"

His wife. She was dead. 

It had been twelve years since he had last seen her. He had gone without telling her to find Squall and Ellone, as the danger for them had passed. But then he heard of her death, and not believing it, hurried home.

But it was true. And he hadn't been there for her.

That had haunted him for twelve years.

As well as the death of the daughter he had never seen. A baby girl named Ellone Loire, carried off by wolves.

He turned, to see Ellone waving at him. His friends Kiros and Ward stood to the side, smiling. 

He masked his face with a smile, and put the past behind him. Taking Ellone's hand, he turned, and walked into the future.

As you can probably tell, the epilogue was the part at the ending. 

Well, this story was a prologue for my new series, Squall's Shadow. Look for it next week.


End file.
